


Presents

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been having only minor freak outs trying to get the perfect presents for each other for Christmas and with words of advice from Scott and an...interesting present from Allison, it officially comes out as the best Christmas in the history of the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

Derek called Scott in a panic.

“What’s up?” Scott asked, picking up the phone.

“Are you busy?” Derek asked nervously. He knew he sounded worried and didn’t care. Scott wouldn’t care.

“Are you asking because you want to take me away from my pregnant hormonal wife and my equally hormonal but not pregnant werewolf husband?”

Derek was a little confused by the question but was willing to roll with it if it got him Scott’s help. “I can?”

“Then no. I’m not busy at all. What do you need?”

“Help.” Derek told him, looking around his surroundings, honestly a little scared. “I am completely lost and confused and kinda terrified.”

“You’re at the mall, aren’t you?” Derek could hear the smirk in his voice but ignored it.

“Maybe.”

“I’ll be there soon. Meet me at the food court.”

“I owe you.” Derek sighed. “I owe you so much.”

“Yep. Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to cash in soon.”

Derek sighed as he hung up the phone. Now he just had to find his way to the food court without killing anyone.

***

By the time Scott got there, Derek was seriously considering the murder of every single person near him. He was a werewolf. He was not intended to stand in a busy food court on the one day the entirety of Beacon Hills apparently decided to go Christmas shopping.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked when he walked up. He was definitely holding back a laugh but Derek was willing to ignore it in favor of breathing in the sense of pack and relaxed a little.

“I don’t know anymore.”

Scott didn’t even try to hold back a chuckle from that. “Why are you here, Derek?”

Derek quirked an eyebrow. “Really? You have to ask? Who in the world is the one person I will suffer through this for?”

“Stiles.” Scott grinned. “You’re trying to find him a gift, aren’t you?”

Derek sighed. “I already got comics and a new hoodie and tickets to the Mets next season but it’s not enough. Anyone can get him those. I need something from _me_.”

Scott smiled and Derek knew it was at his expense. “Derek, you’re not going to find a gift like that here.” He told him, waving his hand around, gesturing to the mall. “Anything here, anyone else can get. You want to get him something from you and you alone, go somewhere no one else would and buy him something only the two of you can understand. He’ll love anything you get him seeing as for some ungodly reason he loves you as well.”

Derek blushed. “Thank you. For coming down and helping.”

Scott laughed. “Dude you got me out of that house, you’re not leaving until I get Allison and Isaac their gifts. You brought this on yourself.”

Derek opened his mouth to protest but Scott cut him off.

“I told you I was going to cash in.” Scott grinned. “Now let’s go. Gander mountain’s up first. Allison’s made it very clear she wants new hiking boots this year and Isaac can do clothes like a genius but shoes are _my_ department.”

Derek rolled his eyes but accepted his fate, knowing he could use the time to find inspiration on what he was going to get Stiles.

***

Two days later Scott was picking up the phone for his best friend in the middle of a freak out.

“Stiles.” Scott sighed. “Stiles. Stiles!”

“What?!” Stiles exclaimed.

“I can’t understand you when you freak out at me in Polish.” Scott told him calmly. This wasn’t the first time Stiles had forgotten in his flustered state that Scott didn’t understand Polish. Derek did and they switched between the languages often but while Scott could understand Derek’s flustering in Spanish, he could not understand Stiles’s Polish.

“Oh. Right. Sorry.” Scott could practically hear the blush through the phone.

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re exceedingly calm for me calling you and freaking out at you.”

“You tend to stick to English when something’s going down.” Scott pointed out. “The slip to Polish means it’s either your dad or Derek and I talked to your dad this morning and he’s fine. So it’s Derek. And that requires absolutely no freaking out on my end.”

“Okay you make valid points but I really, really, really need your help.” Stiles begged him.

“Stiles I can’t help you pick a gift for Derek.” Scott sighed. “I’d love to help but I _can’t_. If I help, it’s not from you. It’s from both of us. Just find something that reminds you of him or something you two have done in the past together and buy him a gift.”

Stiles groaned. “Noooo. Pleeeasse.”

“Nope.” Scott told him.

“I need help.” Stiles begged.

“Stiles. It’s Derek. He will love anything you get him.”

“Which is why it has to be so perfect!”

Scott groaned. “I’m hanging up on you now.” Scott told him. “You’ll figure something out I’m sure.”

Stiles was trying to protest but Scott hung up anyways. He had to get his gifts wrapped before Isaac and Allison got back because this may be the only chance he ever got. Both of them were getting more and more clingy as Allison’s stomach grew bigger. But then again, so was Scott. So he really shouldn’t throw stones. He _should_ get these presents done.

***

Stiles was having a minor freak-out and Derek was not helping.

“Go get the door for Allison!” Stiles ordered, waving him out of the kitchen.

Derek’s browed furrowed. “They aren’t even here yet. No one’s going to be here for another hour.”

“Then go sit outside and wait!” Stiles told him. "They'll be early and you know it!"

Derek sighed but didn’t argue, leaving the kitchen and going outside.

Stiles immediately scrambled for the cabinet under the sink, pulling out two boxes, a roll of wrapping paper, scissors, and tape. He needed to get Derek’s presents wrapped quickly, before the wolf came back inside. He was _not_ about to give his boyfriend an unwrapped present. It was not happening. He refused.

He finished quickly, thankfully, because Derek banged on the front door. “Lydia and Jackson are here!”

He  _knew_ they'd be here early.

Stiles threw his supplies into the pantry and ran the presents into the living room, shoving them under the tree quickly before running to the door to hug Lydia.

“Lyds!” Stiles exclaimed, hugging her tightly, ignoring Jackson’s glare.

“Hey there Stiles.” Lydia laughed, hugging him back.

“Derek, help Jackson with the gifts.” Stiles ordered. “Lydia you and I are going inside so you can inspect and approve my meal choices and then you are telling me all about your visits to Europe so I can live vicariously through you.”

Lydia laughed. “Sounds delightful.”

“Derek you are in charge of helping the pregnant woman from the car when she gets here!” Stiles called back to him.

“I expected that!”

Lydia chuckled. “You two are adorable.”

“I can’t wait for you to see my present for him.” Stiles told her. “Then you’ll really think we’re adorable.”

“I can’t wait.” Lydia told him.

“You’ll have to.” Stiles smirked. “But I can say that I do think he’ll like it.”

***

Derek grinned as he helped Allison out of their car. “You’re looking radient.”

“I’m looking fat.” Allison corrected. “Goddamn werewolves.”

Derek chuckled. “You’re stronger than they are. You’ll be fine.”

“I’m fat, cranky, bloated, and craving pickles and ice cream for the third week in a row.” Allison told him. “I’m ready for these things to get _out_.”

“You aren’t due till the New Year.” Scott reminded her.

“And the doctor said with multiples like this, I’ll most likely be early.” Allison snapped at him. “So shut up, get the presents inside, and feed me. I’m starving.”

Derek laughed as they watched Scott and Isaac jump to do their wife’s bidding.

“You’re got them wrapped around your finger.” Derek smirked.

“Yep.” Allison smiled. “But seriously though, pregnancy sucks.”

“Seriously though, you’re strong enough to do this.”

Allison smiled. “Feed me and I might agree with you.”

“You got it.” Derek grinned.

“And you can tell me what you got for Stiles.”

“Nope.” Derek told her. “You’ll find out with the others.”

Allison sighed. “But I’m pregnaanntt.”

“I’m not telling.” Derek told her. “Not even because you’re pregnant.”

“Fine.” Allison huffed. “Then feed me.”

“Now that I can manage.”

***

“Alright!” Stiles clapped his hands. “Present time!”

“I can’t even move.” Scott groaned. “Your food game is too strong bro.”

Stiles grinned. “Now Scott! Your wife and her best friend are impatient!”

“Yep.” Allison and Lydia agreed together.

Scott groaned but pushed himself to his feet. “I hate you Stiles.”

“I love you too brother.” Stiles smiled. “Now get yo ass in the living room so we can give gifts to each other.”

Scott sighed but did as he was told.

Derek grabbed Stiles’s wrist on his way out, stopping him from going with the others.

“What babe?” Stiles asked, curious. Usually Derek likes being near everybody on days like these.

“I love you.” Derek smiled, pulling him in gently for a kiss.

Stiles grinned. “I love you more.”

“I love you most.” Derek smirked.

Stiles sighed. “I should not have started that with you.”

“Well now you have to deal with it.”

“I love you mostest.” Stiles sighed.

Derek grinned and kissed him again. “We should go do presents.”

Stiles hummed into his mouth. “In a minute. I just wanna kiss you.”

“They’re gonna come get us.”

“Won’t be the first time they’ve caught us.” Stiles shrugged, wrapping his arms around Derek.

“You take the blame.” Derek told him, wrapping his own arms around Stiles and pulling him close.

“Happily.” Stiles sighed, melting into the kiss as Derek finally joined in on the action.

The door banged open a moment later and the pair of them found themselves being pulled by their ears into the living room and pushed onto a loveseat together.

“Idiots.” Lydia huffed, going back to her spot in Jackson’s lap.

Stiles and Derek were both blushing like teenagers caught making out by a parent, despite them being the alphas of the pack and therefore technically the ‘parental’ figures. Not that the pack ever really cared about technicalities.

“We’re doing presents now.” Lydia told them. “Making out is an ‘at night, in bed, when the rest of us have gone home’ activity. Not an ‘in the kitchen while the pack is waiting for you to get your asses out here and do presents’ thing.”

“Yes ma’am.” Stiles laughed.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked, cutting through the room easily with the worry in his voice as he looked at Allison.

“I’m fine.” She assured him. “I guess my stomach didn’t agree with how much I ate.”

“Are you sure?” Isaac asked, grabbing her other hand.

She nodded. “I’m fine boys. Let’s just do presents before I start getting sick again, okay?”

They both looked nervous but nodded.

“You heard the pregnant lady.” Stiles grinned. “Present time!”

Scott and Stiles, as the two youngest in the room, were quickly given the task of handing out all the presents to everyone, a job they did with delighted glee.

Within a few minutes everyone had a small stack of presents in front of them, ready to be opened.

“Alright, who goes first?” Jackson asked, eyeing his present from Lydia.

“No one.” Allison cut in before anyone could answer.

“Babe?” Scott asked, turning to her, smelling pain on her. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

“We need to go to the hospital.” She told her husbands calmly. “Now.”

“Why?” Isaac demanded.

Allison looked at Lydia. “I don’t suppose you have that bag in the car still, do you?”

Lydia grinned. “I do.”

“Thank god.” Allison sighed. “Let’s go.”

Stiles and Derek were grinning and Jackson was carefully hiding his excitement behind indifference.

“What’s going on?!” Scott and Isaac demanded together.

Allison looked at them. “For god’s sake boys use your nose!”

“Your wife’s water broke and now she is going into labor.” Lydia explained for them. “So we need to go to the hospital immediately so she can give birth. Okay?”

Both Scott and Isaac promptly fainted.

“What the hell?” Stiles demanded.

“I’ll get Scott.” Derek sighed.

“I’ll bring Isaac.” Jackson told him.

"Wake them in the car." Lydia told them. "They'll be pissed if they miss anything."

“Time to go everyone.” Allison groaned. “I’m having contractions and the babies are coming!”

***

Twelve hours later the pack was sitting in the waiting room, Derek and Jackson wincing every time they heard Allison’s shouts of pain from the delivery room.

“You okay?” Stiles whispered to him after one such wince.

Derek nodded slowly. “It’s hard to listen to it.”

“Come here then.” Stiles took his hand.

“Where are we going?” Derek asked, easily following Stiles to the elevator.

“Somewhere you don’t have to listen to your best friend besides me, your boyfriend, and Scott, your basically brother at this point, be in pain.”

Derek smiled gratefully. “Thank you. But where is that?”

“The roof.” Stiles grinned.

Derek snorted. “Alright.”

“Yaaayyy.” Stiles drawled, hitting the button on the elevator for the top floor. From there all they’d have to do was jimmy the lock on the stairs to the roof and they’d be home free. And Stiles had a _plan_. At least, he sort of had a plan. Maybe. Kind of. Hopefully.

Derek stayed silent the entire journey up to the roof but didn’t let go of Stiles’s hand once they were up there. “So why are we here?” He finally asked.

“I wanted to tell you something that I didn’t want the others hearing.” Stiles admitted. “Well, more ask instead of tell.”

Derek’s brow furrowed. “Stiles?”

Stiles bit his lip, his free hand in his pocket, obviously playing with something. “So first off, you can say no and I won’t get mad, okay?”

Derek was starting to get concerned. “Okay?”

Stiles was chewing on his lip now, obviously nervous as he pulled something from his pocket, closed in his hand, and brought Derek’s hand to his lips to kiss the knuckles. “I love you, okay? I love you more than I ever thought I’d be capable of loving someone. You’ve made me into a better person with every second you give me your love in return and I can never thank you enough for it. So, while I was planning on doing this at home in front of the Christmas tree, this will have to do.” He grinned and dropped to one knee, opening his hand to show Derek the ring resting in his palm. “Derek James Hale, will you marry me?”

Derek’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened. “You asshole.”

Stiles’s eyes went wide. “I was not expecting that. I expected a yes or a no but not that.”

Derek tugged him to his feet and kiss him hard and fast. “You asshole.” He repeated.

“Why am I an asshole?” Stiles asked. “I mean I know why I am normally but right now I’m confused.”

Derek sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a silver band and holding it in front of Stiles. “This was supposed to be the second half of your Christmas present.”

“And the first?” Stiles asked, trying to comprehend that Derek was going to ask him to marry him too.

“A hoodie to replace the one you lost last month in the move.” Derek shrugged. “I was going to slip it into your pocket and then make you check it.”

Stiles smiled fondly. “That’s adorable.”

“You?”

“I told you, I was going to ask in front of the Christmas tree.”

“No, seriously.”

Stiles sighed. “I was just going to put it on you while you were asleep and then ask if you had a problem with it when you noticed in the morning.”

Derek laughed. “That is so you.”

Stiles grinned. “So am I to assume you’re saying yes then?”

“Only if I get to ask you too.”

“Go for it.” Stiles grinned.

Derek took Stiles’s hands in his and stared right into his eyes. “Szczęsny Genim Stilinski, I love you but learning to pronounce your name for this was the worst experience of my life and I speak Polish.”

Stiles laughed. “Sorry?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t even matter. It’s worth it. You’re worth it. You say you’re lucky to have my love but in reality I am lucky you even give me the time of day. I was such an asshole to you when we met and somehow I ended up falling in love with you and I wouldn’t change anything about our lives, despite the almost dying a lot those first few years. So, Stiles, would you do me the amazing honor of agreeing to marry me?”

Stiles grinned. “Hell fucking yes.” He declared, throwing his arms around Derek’s neck and kissing him happily. “Now, put a goddamn ring on me so we can go back downstairs and completely distract from the new babies.”

Derek sighed. “I already regret my decisions.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yea I do.”

“Nope.”

“Yep.”

“Shut up.”

“Never.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you too.”

***

“You had to upstage my moment, didn’t you?” Scott demanded when he saw the rings on their hands.

Stiles grinned. “Merry Christmas Scott. Your wife gave you twins and I gave you a ride to the hospital and an engagement to my boyfriend. You’re welcome.”


End file.
